Opposites
by X Inori x
Summary: [One Shot!] The battle between Creed and Train, among that fight feelings are revealed, in a twist of irony. CreedxTrain


A/N: This just came to me when I was reading the chapter when Train starts to fight Creed. I think the characters are a bit OOC, I'm not entirely sure. Please enjoy my first Black Cat fanfic! Review kudasai(please)!_  
_

* * *

_ **Opposites**  
_

_One carries spacial feelings for the ones they love. Even the ones they hate._

_Why is it that feelings are so one-sided? If only they knew, if only anyone knew, life wouldn't be so hard._

Such thoughts were all Creed focused on, he wondered if Train would ever come to his side. Train denied too many times, but their was a little glimps of hope in Creed's twisted heart. Train for now, was the only thing that mattered to Creed.

"Train's heart will be mine." He thought to himself, sipping a glass of wine. A devious smile creep across his face, how hopelessly in love in he was. How hopelessly he loved Train, without realizing it. His respect deepened into something more, something that Creed didn't even realize and denied it and labeled it respect.

Train never had those thoughts.

Train's thoughts, unlike Creed's were feelings of revenge and hate. Soon resolved, but never the less, he had to defeat Creed. Even when they met, Train didn't like Creed. Creed on the other hand was the exact opposite, and Train wondered how he could be so interested in him, such thoughts made Train shiver and blush. In fact the idea that allowing him to live gave Train goosebumps, even after his transformation. The transformation he went through after meeting Saya. Train would sometimes question his feelings towards Creed, but still believed he was an enemy.

One who couldn't get what he wanted, while the other denied such feelings in place of hate and justice.

They stage was set, at last Train had found Creed, number one had fainted from the loss of blood, it was the two of them: Creed and Train.

At first what seemed like trading words among enemies started to take a strange turn,

"It's too bad Train, I thought you had gotten rid of that women's curse." Train said nothing in return,

"The only one I respected, the only one I loved...I'm going to kill you Train!" Train once more didn't say anything, only two words echoed in his head, as Creed began his assult on him.

"Creed, what do you mean loved?" Train questioned after gaining a good few meters away from Creed; Creed paused then replied.

"That cursed witch, she took away the person I loved! You and I were the same Train! How dare she curse you like that!"

"Your in love with me?"

"I will free you of her curse, even if it means killing you!" Creed replied running towards him, armed with Imagine blade's second level. Train smirked, taking the answer for a yes. Train at first was disgusted but pleased, it also took him awhile to sort out his feelings as well.

Crossing paths, Creed tried to hit Train, to his dismay kept missing. Train on the other hand inched closer to Creed, to confess as well. Finally within breathing distance, Train whispered.

Creed did nothing at first but then struck Train, unaware of this Train fell to the ground. He got up again with a smirk on his face, Creed once again recognized that look Train shot at him, once again causing him to rage on towards the one he held dear.

"Train! Don't lie to me! Then why are you still cursed?! Train!"

"I'm not cursed Creed, this is how I chose to live my life, and I want you to repent and live yours. This is what Saya would have wanted."

"Saya...Saya...SAYA!!!"

"YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME WHEN ALL YOU DO IS TALK ABOUT SAYA?!" Creed screamed, attacking Train once more,

"I love you because I believe you can change." Train paused, once again he and Creed were within breathing distance. Moments later Creed felt a light pressure on his lips then it was gone. Train backed away before the blade struck him.

"I believe you can change, like I did." Train said licking his lips, sounding satisfied. Creed said nothing but touched his lips gentally then cast his gaze upon Train.

"Your beliefs are apart of that witches curse isn't it?"

"They maybe apart of that so called curse, but because of it, I learned to love you Creed."

"YOUR LOVE FOR ME IS A FABRICATION OF HER CURSE! IN THAT CASE I NO LONGER THINK OF YOU AS TRAIN!! I WILL KILL YOU! EVEN IF THAT CURSE GRANTED ONE OF MY WISHES, I WILL SAVE YOU!!" Creed announced, charging towards Train; Train dodged, and fell out the window on to the veranda. As the dust cleared, Creed now revealed Imagine blade's third level.

"I will kill you..."

"You won't but I will spare you, no matter how much we hate each other." Train whispered, sadly smiling at how, even now that his love wouldn't be returned. He now turned to his feelings of hate, but remained calm, for Creed's sake, and for the sake of capturing him as a sweeper.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I think Creed sounds fine, its Train who sounds OOC. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


End file.
